pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chuchu
Category: } |prevonum = 025 |gender = Female |ability = |current = With Bayley }} Chuchu (Japanese: チュチュ Chuchu) is a that Bayley owns, and her sixth overall. 'History' 'Johto' Chuchu was caught sometime after the crisis involving the . Bayley mentions that she found Chuchu injured in and took her in. After introducing her to her uncle , he notes that Chuchu had grown quite attached to her and expounded on his real objective, which was to ask Bayley to go to the region with him to investigate about . Because the sheer magnitude of a monster that they are dealing with does not leave him with many options alone, he needed someone to go with him, and Bayley came up with the idea to ask Edge. After Bayley found him training near Viridian Forest, Chuchu seemed to take a liking to Edge's Pikachu soon after they met. However, with Edge's wrists and ankles still weak from the damage that 's ice cuffs left on them, he needed to recover at the hot springs of , and left Pikachu behind. Alongside Pikachu and Bayley, Chuchu flew to Johto on Bayley's Butterfree with Wilton's own , where they soon encountered Rosita after the latter mistook Pikachu for a wild Pokémon. Soon, however, the two Trainers got involved in Lugia's rampage and lost consciousness in the shipwreck. Following the incident, Chuchu and Pikachu produced an when Pikachu spent time with her in the Johto . When attacked the Day-Care Center, Chuchu, in a desperate attempt to protect her egg, flew, with the help of balloons, carrying Pikachu and their Egg. When the took the three hostage near , Miguel embraced their Egg and took a number of blows to guard it, hatching the Pichu that the Egg contained. With Pichu's assistance, the boy eventually succeeded in defeating the villain, and Chuchu's offspring was left in his care. 'Crisis of Deoxys' Bayley and Chuchu enter the to see if Robyn and Edge have returned. They find the Gym empty when suddenly a hologram of Robyn appears from behind them. The hologram is revealed to be a pre-recorded message designed to battle challengers even when Robyn isn't in town. Chuchu tells Bayley that she wants to fight, so Bayley decides to take the challenge. Robyn's Pidgeot starts off the battle with and follows up with . Next, Robyn's Alakazam is sent out and uses to copy Chuchu's Ability, . Alakazam uses the Ability to Chuchu, defeating her. Through a chain of events, she later found herself in Edge's hands after Bayley spent the last of her energy informing him of 's message, and assisted in defeating 's ten . 'Battle Frontier' Two months later, Chuchu and Pikachu, who were thankfully able to escape the beam that left their Trainers petrified, traveled with Miguel and Rosita to the region to help save . After the remaining five of the Pokédex Holders succeeded in freeing their comrades, Chuchu, Pikachu, and Pichu attacked together with , , and , respectively, helping deal the finishing blow to 's giant monster. 'Personality and Characteristics' Chuchu is a kind and caring Pokémon, much like her Trainer. Chuchu cares greatly for Bayley and is often the only one of her teammates outside of her . Much like her Trainer, Chuchu doesn't enjoy fighting, and only does so when it's necessary, such as in order to protect her Trainer and her mate, Pikachu. Upon meeting Edge's Pikachu, she instantly sparked a connection with him and has since become his mate. Chuchu also cares greatly for her son, Pichu, and goes to great lenghts to keep him safe, and despite being rather saddened to do so, decides to leave Pichu in the care of Miguel after Pichu gained an immediate connection with the Trainer upon hatching. 'Moves used' Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon that Produced an Egg Category:Nicknamed Pokémon